


You Know You Want This

by jacksonnw



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonnw/pseuds/jacksonnw
Summary: Damian pulls Jon to the locker room during school. Jon is torn because he wants to have fun with his boyfriend, but they should both be in class right now. Damian has to find a way to convince Jon to stop worrying and just enjoy the moment.





	You Know You Want This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gmartinez12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmartinez12/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Gerry! Sorry, this is so late, but I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, this is my first smut fic, so go easy on me, ok.

"Damian!" Jon yelled as he followed Damian the hallway, "Where are you going, class is the other way!"

Damian stopped, turned around and smirked at Jon, "By all means Jon, go to class, I'm not forcing you to follow me." He then ran to the stairs and disappeared from Jon's sight. 

Jon took a quick look back at the classroom they were supposed to be going to before running off after his boyfriend. He was shocked by how Damian was acting. He knew that Damian was not a fan of going to school, but he never once missed class, and now this? Just as he was about to use his powers to find Damian, he got a text.

_Meet me in the locker room. Trust me, it'll be better than going to class._

Jon sighed and went down the stairs to the boy's locker room. Maybe he could convince Damian to stop this nonsense before they got in too much trouble for being late.

Jon opened the door to the locker room, "Alright, Damian, I'm here! Now can we please go back to class, I don't want either of us to get in trouble."

Suddenly, Damian appeared right in front of Jon, so close that they were almost touching. 

"Jonathan," he whispered, "Answer one question and then I'll do whatever you want, ok?"

"O-Ok," Jon stuttered.

"Do you want this? Right here, right now?" Damian asked as he leaned into Jon's mouth, kissing him softly and only for a moment.

"I-I really think we should…" Jon trailed off as Damian's hands moved lower and lower down his back.

Just like that, everything he was going to say about getting back to class disappeared from his mind. The only thing Jon could think about now was where Damian's hands were going to touch next.

Damian kissed his boyfriend again, "So is that a yes?" he asked and moved his hands to the growing bulge in Jon's pants.

"Yes," Jon blurted out, "Yes, Damian, I want this."

"Good. Now the fun can really begin." 

Damian's hands worked to unbutton Jon's shirt as he pushed farther and farther into his mouth. As soon as Damian got the shirt off Jon's body, he began to kiss his way down Jon's chest, slowly dropping to the ground. Once Damian reached his abs, Jon couldn't hold back the moans any longer.

"I love it when you get loud for me," Damian purred as Jon moaned, which only made him harder. 

Jon's knees shook as Damian grabbed his pants dragged them to the floor. He could feel Damian's breath through his boxers and began to buck forward, showing just how much he wanted Damian's mouth on his dick.

"Eager, are we?" Damian asked, and before Jon could answer, he pulled his boxers down and licked down the side of his shaft. He worked his way back up Jon's dick and popped the head into his mouth while jerking him off. Damian moaned and began bobbing his head up and down, working more and more of Jon into his mouth.

Jon looked down and almost came on the spot from the sight of his boyfriend. He looked so full with his lips wrapped around Jon's dick and based on how much he seemed to be enjoying it, there was no place Damian would rather be. 

Jon thrust harder and harder, grabbing on to Damian's hair to steady himself.

"Dami, I'm-" Jon tried to warn his boyfriend, but before he could finish his sentence, Damian took him down all the way to the base. Jon let out a loud moan before coming down Damian's throat. 

Damian made sure to get all of Jon's seed before pulling off of his dick with a pop, a trail of saliva still connecting his mouth to Jon's tip. Damian got up to his feet, swallowed, then leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

"Dami, that was amazing," Jon panted, in between kisses.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself," Damian grinned, "I know I did. Now, shouldn't we get to back to class?" 

Jon pushed Damian back against the wall and quickly worked to get all his clothes off, "Not so fast Dami, now it's my turn."


End file.
